Vash's Rencounter With Knives
by Tanapa
Summary: In the small town from the end of the anime Knives has awaken and Vash talks with him


Ok this fic is an assumption that Meryl doesn't know how old or how long Vash has been alive. This assumption is what I am incorporating into this, so don't tell me it's wrong! This is set just as Vash is returning to town. After saying that I also claim no rights to the original characters of Trigun, but the one I created are my own (if I decided to put some in. Don't worry I will point them out.). oh and as an after note, It's reallly!!!!!! really hard to analize knive's inter action with vash.  
  
"Vash! Vash you came back!" Milly yelled as she ran to greet the familiar face, "Vash we were so worried you had left us forever."  
  
"Hi Milly long time no see, but please don't squeeze me that hard. I'm still healing from some gunshot wounds." Vash says as Meryl finally catches up.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Meryl asks as she takes a good look at the guy slung over Vash's shoulder, "Oh my! Is this…Is this him!?! Is this knives!?!"  
  
"Yes. This is Knives."  
  
"Did you kill him? Why is he here? Why are you carrying him? What happened out there?"  
  
"I will tell everything later after I get some sleep."  
  
Meryl and Milly lead Vash to the rented house and Vash asks them to put knives in a bed and Vash lays down in a chair and is soon asleep.  
  
"Meryl? Meryl who is Knives?"  
  
"I don't know exactly Millie."  
  
………………………………...................................................................  
  
Did you shoot me Vash? Did you really shoot me?  
  
Are you going to shot me again  
  
………………………………........................................................................  
  
"Vash. Vash. Vash wake up."  
  
"What? What do you want?"  
  
"You were gone for a whole month and I would like to know what happened out there."  
  
"I need more sleep Meryl." Vash falls back asleep.  
  
………………………………........................................................................  
  
What now Vash the stampede? IDK  
  
No one has the right to take the life of another. Rem!  
  
Vash, no one has the right to take the live of another. Rem, Rem I couldn't find the answer fast enough. I tried I really did.  
  
………………………………........................................................................  
  
"nuh?"  
  
"so you woke up on your own?"  
  
"Yes. Now I am ready to talk."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I fought knives took damage and retaliated. That is why knives is bandaged up."  
  
"Retaliated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm rather tired now I need to get more sleep. Ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
………………………………........................................................................  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"10:00 in the morning. Why?"  
  
"Is Knives awake?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Vash gets up and runs to the bed he had put knives in the other night. He finds knives just waking up and cursing under his breath.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In a village."  
  
"Why am I living?"  
  
"I spared your life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know really. I guess that it's because right before the door sealed she…she told me to look after you."  
  
"Why are you so affected by these human creatures? Do you really want to be one that bad?"  
  
"Yes I do. Why is your heart so cold?"  
  
"My heart is not cold I just am saving us. All of them are causing more and more of us to die and this was to be our paradise not theirs."  
  
"Why why do you hate them so? Rem. Rem she was human and I know you loved her and did you know you never separated the ties I had to Rem. Rem has been reincarnated after all these years she is in this house and she has the same beliefs as before and… I love her just as much."  
  
"I'm a reincarnation of a person named Rem that you knew many years ago? How could I be? I'm 28 so that means that you must be over 30 at least, but you look about 20, 21. And I want to know why you say 'them'? Aren't you human too?"  
  
"To be called human is an insult to me I am nothing like you pathetic weaklings! It is a worse insult to be call human by you homo-sapien slime!"  
  
"Knives! What are you saying! That is so rude! They… they are alive and have feelings too!"  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"They use our brothers and sisters till they are destroyed and then they take them apart and throw them away! And all this is done to power and protect their towns, not us theirs! Do you not see this?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do, but I still think that they have the right to live!"  
  
"Vash! What do you 2 mean they and us and brothers and sisters who are destroyed protecting their towns? What the hell are you?"  
  
"Come on Vash tell the trash who, I mean what you are."  
  
"She is not and never will be trash."  
  
"Do I have to tell her? I do so love the reaction these humans have when they find out…"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"WHEN THEY FIND OUT WHAT Vash!?!" Meryl   
  
"We are not human. We are from the race of beings that live outside of time. To put it simply we are humanoid forms of the plants that run the city. I have not aged past the visual age of 20 and Knives has not aged past about 30-35, but we are both the same age in years we have existed."  
  
"Years you have existed!?! Just how old are you?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Not quite sure? You really have lost intelligent by interacting with the humans for the past 100 years! I told you the human race was a plague." (A.N.: I was trying hard not to have to put one of these in here, but I do. Why is knives ranting on like a blithering idiot? Because he is trying to hold on to the last shred of his world as it rapidly falls down around him. As the general watches the town burn in flames from the end of the war, he starts to question himself and watches as his troops suddenly fall victim to the flame that he though was created to obliterate the enemy, but in turn obliterated his side as well. ~in short he is in a warped way starting to see the error in his ways~)  
  
"I have only been in contact with the humans for 90 years!"  
  
"What about the ship? You and I have sadly been in contact with the humans for all 130 years of our lives! Rem is the reason the humans didn't die in the atmosphere as the ships entered the planet you and I were to call home."  
  
"130 years!?!"  
  
"Heh. Your memory is worse than mine. We are 132. And if you hadn't sent the ships carrying humans crashing toward this planet Rem…She would have been here! It took me many years to get over the as you put it "Rem issue" and I finally have. Do you know why I wore red Knives? No? Well I'll tell you it was Rem's favorite color." (A.N.: again I feel I must explain why now Vash is sounding like Knives, but is ranting on like a Uninformed genius instead of a blithering idiot. Even though it appears that Vash's world is not crumbling around him he feels the walls are starting to crumble and as he silently watches the pool of blood called war seep in he tries to out smart it and thus sounding like a uninformed tormented genius. ~like in the Diablo episode, but this time will it work?~)  
  
"Do you act like this all the time? Let humans think your dumb and then shock them with an ounce of intelligence? Tell me, dearest brother, are you really leading them to believe that you are just as smart as them if not less?"  
  
"I do not act anything, but you are right I do hold back information. Even when it is important I still hold back information. I just want to fit in, with them. I don't want to be alone and all you made sure of over all these years was killing all my friends! Why did you do it Knives?"  
  
"To make you follow me and obliterate the humans! To make you realize that you will live on and they will die. You and I are a gift to the universe. We are plants with free wills and free spirits."  
  
"They will die, but that gives you no right to kill them!"  
  
Knives finally notices that his gun is gone and looks for Vash's, but can't find it.  
  
"Where is my gun."  
  
"Gone."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"Gone as well."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I destroyed them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Angel Arms must never be able to be used again."  
  
"I. Spent. A Whole. Lot. Of. Days. Developing those!"  
  
"I thought you took one whole year!" (A.N.: the one year that appeared at the bottom of the Trigun last epi. Is the correct amount of time, but Knives couldn't tell day from night in the area he was in because there were no windows, so he thought it took longer than it did.)  
  
"I could have sworn I took two weeks at most. That's not the point! The arms are our own gifts to this human society! The gifts to end their suffering, end their wishes to be immortal and end their will to survive!"  
  
"Two weeks!?! While your intentions may in some weird way make sense it is still wrong to kill a living being!"  
  
"Were they living when they were afraid of us? Yes. Were they living when they tried to kill us? Yes. Were they living when they made fun of us? Yes. Now tell me were they living when they stopped all that? No. No they only stopped when their bodies stopped moving. When they died!"  
  
"Was it right, Knives? Was it right to kill? Was it right to randomly kill thousands of people that didn't even know u existed? Now you can tell me. Was it right? I know they beat you on the ship, but that gives you know right to take their lives. People can change. People do change, if you give them time."  
  
"Vash…" Meryl   
  
"They are not all the same as Steve and they aren't all the same as Rem. They are all different."  
  
"Vash…" Meryl *Tic Tic*   
  
"They are all unique in there own way."  
  
"Vash!!"  
  
"Oh Meryl what are u doing here? Heh. Heh *sweat drop* Heh."  
  
"I have been here the entire time stupid. Or should I say genius."  
  
"Oh you herd that he he."  
  
"Yeah I did. Now cut the crap."  
  
"*sigh* so I guess now you know. You know it all."  
  
"Yes, but I would like you to clarify some things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like the age factor. How did you stay so young looking? Or the fact that you don't consider yourself human, you say your plants. Care to explain? Or…"  
  
"OK. I get the point. There's a lot of explaining to do. Where do I start?"  
  
"All you told me was that knives was your brother, he killed someone u loved, he made u fire the gun that destroyed July, and that he kills anyone who gets close to you. Oh, yeah and he gave you the 45 long colt and he made one for his self too."  
  
"Wow Vash you sure left out a lot. Guess you do fear the trashy humans rejecting you."  
  
"That's enough knives!"  
  
That's all for chaper one, but depending on the reviews will tell me if there should be a chapter 2. if you hate it i don't blame ya! 


End file.
